Conventionally, there is an accessory that is connected to a mobile apparatus, thereby adding a function to the mobile apparatus.
In the accessory, however, there is room for improvement in allowing a greater variety of game operations.
Therefore, it is an object of an exemplary embodiment to provide an information processing system, a storage medium having stored therein an information processing program, an information processing method, and an information processing apparatus that are capable of achieving a greater variety of user operations.
To achieve the above object, the exemplary embodiment can employ, for example, the following configurations. It should be noted that it is understood that, to interpret the descriptions of the claims, the scope of the claims should be interpreted only by the descriptions of the claims. If there is a conflict between the descriptions of the claims and the descriptions of the specification, the descriptions of the claims take precedence.
In an exemplary configuration of an information processing system according to the exemplary embodiment, an information processing system comprises a device comprising an inertial sensor, an image capturing unit, a detection target portion, and an operation section. The detection target portion is captured by the image capturing unit. The operation portion is operated by a user and causes the detection target portion to move in conjunction with the operation portion in accordance with the operation. The information processing system comprises at least one computer configured to: perform a first process that is information processing; detect a detection target portion image representing the detection target portion comprised in a captured image captured by the image capturing unit; specify at least one of a position and a shape of the detection target portion image in the captured image; based on the at least one of the position and the shape of the detection target portion image in the captured image, determine whether or not a condition for performing the first process is satisfied; and change the condition based on data output from the inertial sensor.
Based on the above, when a predetermined condition is satisfied based on at least one of the position and the shape of a detection target portion image obtained by capturing a detection target portion that moves in conjunction with an operation, a first process is performed, and the predetermined condition is changed based on data output from an inertial sensor. Thus, it is possible to achieve a greater variety of user operations using a device.
Further, the detection target portion may move along a movement path in accordance with the operation. In the determining, when the detection target portion image in the captured image is located in at least one of a predetermined position and a predetermined range based on the movement path, it may be determined that the condition for performing the first process is satisfied.
Based on the above, based on the position of the detection target portion that moves along a predetermined movement path, it is possible to determine whether or not the first process is to be performed.
Further, in the changing, the at least one of the predetermined position and the predetermined range may be changed based on the data output from the inertial sensor, thereby changing the condition.
Based on the above, it is possible to easily change the predetermined condition.
Further, in the changing, the at least one of the predetermined position and the predetermined range may be changed based on the movement path, thereby changing the condition.
Based on the above, it is possible to change the predetermined condition in accordance with a movement path.
Further, in the changing, in a moving direction of the detection target portion image in the captured image when the detection target portion moves along the movement path in accordance with an operation of the user, the at least one of the predetermined position and the predetermined range may be moved based on the data output from the inertial sensor, thereby changing the condition.
Based on the above, based on the data output from the inertial sensor, at least one of a predetermined position and a predetermined range for determining the position of the detection target portion moves in the same direction as the direction in which the detection target portion moves in accordance with a predetermined operation of a user. Thus, in accordance with the data output from the inertial sensor, it is less likely that it is determined that the predetermined operation is performed. Thus, using the data output from the inertial sensor, it is possible to make an adjustment to prevent an erroneous determination that the predetermined operation is performed.
Further, in the changing, the movement of the at least one of the predetermined position and the predetermined range in the moving direction may be limited to within a certain limit value, thereby changing the condition.
Based on the above, the movement of the at least one of the predetermined position and the predetermined range for determining the position of the detection target portion is limited, whereby it is possible to deal with an unexpected user operation or deal with an erroneous determination.
Further, in the changing, an orientation of the user operating the device may be estimated based on the data output from the inertial sensor, and when the orientation is a predetermined orientation, the condition may be changed.
Based on the above, it is possible to change the predetermined condition in accordance with the operation orientation of a user.
Further, the detection target portion may move in conjunction with a motion of the operation portion that moves in accordance with a change in an orientation of the user operating the operation portion.
Based on the above, it is possible to perform the first process in accordance with a change in the orientation of a user using an operation section.
Further, the computer may be further configured to generate a game image comprising a game object. In the performance of the first process, a process of, based on the at least one of the position and the shape of the detection target portion image, controlling at least one of an orientation and an action of the game object may be performed as the first process.
Based on the above, it is possible to control at least one of the orientation and the action of a game object in accordance with a user operation using an operation section.
Further, in the performance of the first process, the first process may be performed based on the at least one of the position and the shape of the detection target portion image, and a second process different from the first process may be performed based on the data output from the inertial sensor.
Based on the above, it is possible to achieve both the first process corresponding to a user operation using an operation section of the device, and a second process corresponding to a user operation using at least one of the orientation and the motion of the device.
Further, in the performance of the first process, a process of controlling at least one of an orientation and an action of a game object based on the data output from the inertial sensor may be performed as the second process.
Based on the above, it is possible to perform as the second process the process of controlling at least one of the orientation and the action of a game object in accordance with the user operation using the at least one of the orientation and the motion of the device.
Further, the device may further comprise a connection portion. The connection portion connects the operation portion and the detection target portion to cause the detection target portion to move in conjunction with a motion of the operation portion.
Based on the above, by operating an operation section, it is possible to cause the detection target portion connected to the operation section via a connection portion to move in conjunction with the operation section. Thus, it is possible to vary operations using the operation section.
Further, the detection target portion may change to a different image capturing shape in conjunction with an operation on the operation portion. In the determining, when the detection target portion image is specified as a predetermined shape, it may be determined that the first process is to be performed.
Based on the above, it is possible to achieve a greater variety of operations using an operation section.
Further, in the changing, when the data output from the inertial sensor indicates a predetermined orientation or a predetermined motion of the device, the condition may not be changed.
Based on the above, it is possible to set an appropriate predetermined condition according to a user operation.
Further, in the performance of the first process, a process of, based on the at least one of the position and the shape of the detection target portion image, advancing a game by controlling a game object may be performed as the first process. In the changing, based on the data output from the inertial sensor, the condition may be repeatedly changed during the game.
Based on the above, as compared with a calibration process performed only before a game is started, the predetermined condition is repeatedly changed during the game. Thus, it is possible to appropriately deal with a user operation during the game.
Further, the image capturing unit may be detachably fixed to the device.
Based on the above, the detection target portion moves in the device in accordance with an operation on an operation section or the orientation of a user, while an image capturing section is fixed without moving relative to the device. Thus, it is possible to accurately detect the motion of the detection target portion.
Further, the exemplary embodiment may be carried out in the forms of a storage medium having stored therein an information processing program, an information processing method, and an information processing apparatus.
According to the exemplary embodiment, it is possible to achieve a greater variety of user operations.
These and other objects, features, aspects and advantages of the exemplary embodiments will become more apparent from the following detailed description of the exemplary embodiments when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.